Makan Malam
by FranbergH
Summary: Setelah Erza dan Gray mendengar kabar meninggalnya ayah Lucy dari Natsu dan Happy, mereka memutuskan untuk menghibur Lucy dengan menginap di rumah Lucy. Tetapi, rencana paling sederhana pun tidak mungkin berjalan mulus dengan mereka.


Akhirnya fic pertamaku di fandom Fairy Tail :D

Cerita ini berseting setelah Lucy mendapatkan berita tentang ayahnya yang sudah meninggal dan kembali dari misinya bersama Natsu dan Happy. Selalu pengen tau gimana reaksi Erza dan Gray waktu denger berita tentang Lucy. Dan jadilah ini ^^.

Summary: Setelah Erza dan Gray mendengar kabar meninggalnya ayah Lucy dari Natsu dan Happy, mereka memutuskan untuk menghibur Lucy dengan menginap di rumah Lucy dan makan malam bersama. Tetapi, rencana paling sederhana pun tidak mungkin berjalan mulus dengan mereka.

**Makan Malam**

Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir bathtub. Air hangat membuat tubuhnya terasa nyaman setelah misi yang melelahkan ditambah Natsu yang sekali lagi melakukan tindakan tidak perlu untuk melengkapi misi mereka yang seharusnya berjalan mulus. Tipikal Natsu. Satu dari tiga pasukan penghancur paling efektif. Tetapi Lucy bersyukur, karena kehebohan itulah sejenak dia melupakan kesedihannya.

Setelah puas berendam, Lucy keluar dari bathtub dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk. Setelah berendam, kasur yang empuk dan hangat terdengar sangat nyaman.

"GRAY!" teriak Lucy langsung melesat ke meja tulisnya dan menyambar tumpukan kertas di tangan Gray.

"Hey! Aku baru sampai ke bagian serunya!" protes Gray tidak kelihatan bersalah sama sekali. Ia malah berdiri dari kursi dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Lucy, meminta manuskrip novel buatan Lucy yang dipeluknya erat-erat.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh baca?" tolak Lucy emosi.

"Cih!" Gray-pun menyerah. Lucy langsung menyimpan kembali manuskripnya di salah satu laci mejanya. Setelah yakin manuskripnya aman, Lucy baru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gray yang seperti biasa, mondar-mandir dengan boxer-nya.

"Gray! Berapa kali kubilang jangan buka baju di rumahku!"

"Hah! Sejak kapan?" Ups! Rupanya kali ini tuduhan Lucy benar karena biasanya Gray membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau dia memang tidak memakai baju saat datang.

Setelah situasi sudah mulai tenang dan kedua orang sudah berpakaian, Lucy baru menyadari hal kedua dari kemunculan Gray di rumahnya karena biasanya Gray dan Erza ditambah sepasang Natsu dan Happy sering tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di rumahku?" tanya Lucy sambil memindahkan kado-kado dari ayahnya yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Gray melirik Lucy yang memasukkan kado-kado itu ke dalam lemarinya. Tadi ia sudah melihat kartu-kartu yang tergantung di tiap kado. Itu adalah kado ulang tahun Lucy dari ayahnya selama tujuh tahun.

"Ah, sudah lama kita tidak menginap ramai-ramai," jawab Gray sambil lalu dan dengan santai duduk di tempat tidur Lucy, seperti biasa merasa di rumah sendiri. "Lucy," panggil Gray saat menatap Lucy yang hanya berdiri di depan lemarinya sambil menatap tumpukan kado dari ayahnya.

"Lalu, mana Erza dan Natsu?" tanya Lucy sambil menutup lemarinya dengan ekspresi ceria. Gray hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai," jawab Gray. Lucy menatap Gray yang tidur di tempat tidurnya dengan tidak setuju, tetapi kali ini ia hanya cemberut dan membiarkannya.

"GRAY! Apa ini?" suara Lucy menggema di dalam kamar mengejutkan Gray yang rupanya hampir terlelap. Gray bangun dan mendapati Lucy sedang memunggunginya di depan meja. Rupanya hal ketiga yang baru disadari Lucy berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Oh, es serut," jawab Gray enteng mengikuti ujung jari Lucy yang menunjuk ke semangkuk besar es serut dengan warna merah sirup strawberry di puncaknya. "Kau suka strawberry kan?" lanjut Gray yakin.

"Luuucy!"

"Oi! Lucy!" suara ceria Happy dan Natsu terdengar dari luar jendela.

"Oooh! Natsu dan Happy sudah datang!" Gray dengan bersemangat melompat ke atas tempat tidur (lagi) dan membuka jendela mempersilakan pasangan itu masuk melewati jendela.

"Gray sudah datang!" sapa Happy.

"Kalian lama!" protes Gray.

"Berapa kali kubilang, lewat pintu!" protes Lucy seperti biasa tidak dihiraukan. Kemudian Lucy menatap bungkusan-bungkusan besar yang diletakkan Natsu di atas mejanya.

"Erza belum datang?" tanya Natsu membiarkan Happy membuka bungkusan. Saat itu juga pintu terbuka dan muncullah Erza.

"Oh, semua sudah datang," sapa Erza meletakkan tumpukan kotak di atas meja. Lucy hanya ternganga melihat sekarang mejanya penuh dengan benda-benda mencurigakan. Ia melihat Happy yang berbinar-binar saat membuka bungkusan. Erza mengkopi ekspresi Happy saat ia memilih kotak paling besar di atas meja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa! Sudah lama kita tidak menginap ramai-ramai. Ya kan Happy?" jawab Natsu cuek.

"Aye!" jawab Happy sambil mengangkat ikan di tangannya. Lucy memperhatikan Happy dan dia ternganga melihat ternyata salah satu bungkusan besar yang dibawa Natsu tadi adalah bungkusan berisi ikan mentah. Pandangan Lucy beralih ke arah Erza yang menatap isi kotaknya dengan berbinar-binar. Lucy mendekati Erza dan matanya membulat menatap cake berukuran besar berlapis krim putih dengan deretan strawberry utuh di atasnya.

"Lucy! Kau suka strawberry kan?" tanya Erza yakin.

"Aku juga membawakan makanan!" Natsu tidak mau ketinggalan membuka bungkusannya. Rupanya panci besar yang dibungkus. Natsu membuka pancinya dengan bersemangat.

"Taraaaa! Spaghetti!" seru Natsu dengan senyuman lebar. Semua (kecuali Natsu) langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka dari panci berisi spaghetti berwarna kemerahan yang menguarkan aroma super pedas.

"Oy! Natsu! Kan sudah kubilang bawa yang disukai Lucy! Itu sih hanya kau yang suka!" protes Gray.

"Heh?" Lucy menatap Gray dan Natsu bergantian.

_Apa kalian datang untuk menghiburku? _batin Lucy terharu. Rupanya teman-temannya datang membawakannya makanan yang disukainya. Tapi..

_Yang kalian bawa bukannya hanya yang kalian sukai?_ protes Lucy dalam hati.

"Aah! Memangnya siapa yang makan es serut malam-malam dingin-dingin begini? Bukannya cuma kau yang suka!" balas Natsu tidak terima.

"Aye!" Happy mendukung Natsu.

"Oi Happy! Hanya kucing yang makan ikan mentah!" Erza turut menyumbangkan protesnya. Happy langsung tampak shock. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya di dunia ini ada yang tidak menyukai betapa enaknya ikan mentah.

"Lucy sedang diet! Dia tidak akan makan cake!" balas Happy rupanya tersulut emosi. Urat emosi Erza langsung menyembul di dahinya. Berani-beraninya ada yang merendahkan cake! Butiran kerigat dingin langsung mengalir di seluruh kepala Happy.

"Ta.. Tapi Lucy pasti ingin makan cake malam ini, Erza-sama!" suara Happy terdengar gemetar dan melemah.

"APA KATAMU? LUCY SUKA STRAWBERRY! LAGIPULA ES SERUT BUATANKU NOMOR SATU!" seru Gray emosi sambil menarik syal Natsu.

"HANYA ORANG BODOH YANG MEMASUKKAN STRAWBERRY KE MAKANAN MANIS!" balas Natsu tidak kalah emosi sambil mencengkeram krah kemeja Gray.

"KAU BILANG AKU BODOH?" akhirnya Erza melepaskan tatapan pembunuhnya dari Happy dan dengan ganas menancapkan tatapannya pada Natsu.

"NATSU! KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA ERZA-SAMA?" Happy mengacungkan ikannya ke arah Natsu dengan emosi kemudian dengan bersemangat memuji-muji hebatnya strawberry saat melakukan unison raid dengan cake, sama sekali tidak ada tandingannya.

Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di sofanya sambil menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah berdebat seru dan Happy yang menghianati Natsu dengan berpihak pada Erza. Dia memang tahu bagaimana memilih seteru yang kuat.

Lucy menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Kalau dengan mereka, sepertinya tidak akan ada waktu untuk bersedih. Malam ini akan sangat panjang dan ia tidak akan bisa bersantai.

_**Fin..**_


End file.
